Best Friends
by Faradayne
Summary: AU, Starring Zechs and Noin. The people you love, the people you hate, and the things that you do for their sakes... these are the things that make life interesting.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1, Setting the Stage

_Author's Notes:  
  
Okay... err, well here's the first chapter - still very raw and unedited, but it will have to do. Please note that this is an AU fic, and ZM does not have an alternate identity (as in, there is no Milliardo Peacecraft). As for any typos, I'm very sorry, and also for any mistakes in my Italian phrases... I don't speak Italian, so I may have used the wrong context/tense/grammar/etc. If so, I'm very sorry! Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review. Just one more thing: the ... indicate thoughts.  
  
Oh yes, and a disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or anything else from GW... but, everything else is mine!  
_

  
**Best Friends : )**  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

_Northwestern Europe_  
  
"Papa! Mama! Look at me!" the little boy shouted, positively bouncing from the joy that was fairly bursting inside him. The day was wild and wonderful, the wind blowing his downy blond hair into delightful disarray. Still holding a hint of its baby curls, the boy's pale hair, in all its messy glory, was a charming sight to his parents as they watched him running on his stubby baby legs, kicking up soft clouds of sparkling sand. They were enchanted.  
  
He thrilled in the day; it was somehow magical: sun-bright and perfect. He was three, the sky was blue, the water a shimmering sea stretching as far as the eye could see, the wind blowing in a riotous dance... and he was out for a day of fun with his parents and his new baby sister.  
  
All was right in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Somewhere off the Coast of the Mediterranean_  
  
"Hush now, baby," he knelt close to the tiny dark-haired girl lying curled in the bed, crying. She only sobbed harder, bordering on the edge of hysteria and her tiny body shaking with the force of it.  
  
"Hush. Hush, sweetheart... Papa's still here," he paused to pull her tightly to him. "I'm right here... now there's Papa's pretty Angel. Angels don't cry, right baby? Only smiles..."  
  
The girl's sobs slowed, but she clutched the man desperately, her face buried in his silky jet-black curls.  
  
"There's my Angel. Now, I'll only be gone for a little while, not long at all. Bianca and Eduardo will take good care of you, I promise."  
  
She started to cry again, her child's mind understanding only that she was being left with strange people and that her beloved Papa was leaving her.  
  
"Shh... you're a big girl now, right Lucy? Papa's big girl." He waited until she nodded, her eyes wide.  
  
"Mwe bwig now... mwe fwee now!" her declaration was proud and vigorously voiced.  
  
"That's right... three years old is a big girl. Big girls are good girls, and good girls listen to what their papas say. Now, no more tears. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll come back."  
  
"Pwo-mise?"  
  
"Of course." Brushing the curls away from her little tear-stained face, he bent and kissed her forehead. "Remember, Angel. No tears. Only ever smiles."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Northwestern Europe_  
  
"Wheeeeeee! Wheee, Rena!" the little boy shouted, laughing as he tried to lift and twirl his baby sister. At five, he was strong for his age, but still, the three-year-old baby was heavy for him and they made a funny sight. But, just then, the world had faded into the background and there was only the two of them.  
  
She gurgled with laughter and love for her brother. Even at the tender age of three, she adored this bigger person with all her baby heart. He was the one who was always smiling and laughing with her, the one who gave her chocolate and played endlesslywith her. "Zeks! Mwore, mwore!"  
  
His smile broadened as he lifted her again, watching her honey-gold hair fly out, and he couldn't remember life before she had been born. How could he ever have lived not knowing the joy of her pretty baby face with its sweet smile, and her chubby baby arms wrapped about his neck? He couldn't remember... and he didn't ever want to.  
  
"Wheeeeee Zeks!! Me wanna wheee mwore!"  
  
Lifting her high again, he whirled until they were both dizzy with wonder and the sky spun above them. Her giggling baby laughter floated all around them.  
  
"Fly, Rena... let's fly!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Somewhere off the Coast of the Mediterranean_  
  
They were sitting on the roof of their little house; it was their favourite place to be. Gazing up at the night sky, she curled up more closely against her father. "Tell me again, Papa. What was she like?"  
  
His arm around his five-year old daughter, gazing up at the night sky, Fabian Noin felt the contentment and beauty wash over and through him. "Ahh, my little Lucy... your Mama was the most beautiful woman in the world. And the sweetest too. Her hair fell all the way down to her waist in a pretty waterfall, and it was so black that it was almost blue." Smiling at the memory, he looked down at his daughter... she was so precious to him and so like her mother that at times his heart ached with it. Lifting a hand to finger her short, silky hair, he continued, voice soft with memory, "And you have hair just like hers."  
  
"Really, Papa?"  
  
"Really." Smiling his soft smile again, he turned to gaze back up at the sky. "And she was the most caring, gentle person I've ever known. She hurt inside when an ant was stepped on. I don't know how she ever loved me."  
  
"Oh Papa... how could she not? You're the best Papa in the whole world! And I know you fight only 'cuz you have to, only 'cuz you want peace for evy..." she paused on the big word, struggling to get it out, "evy... e-ve-ry-body!"  
  
"Ah, Angel... what would I do without you?"  
  
She simply snuggled closer, wrapping her chubby child arms around her beloved Papa. After a moment, she looked up again. Pointing to a particularly bright star with a single child finger, she asked, "Is that the one Papa? Is that one Mama?"  
  
How could he say that he didn't know? Eyes saddening, he held her a moment more before reaching into his pocket. "Your Mama is always up there Lucy, watching over us. She loved you very much, you know. You were her little bundle of joy." And he wished so very much that Genevieve could have been here to watch their daughter grow up - she was every bit as sweet and beautiful as her mother. One hand still fingering the delicate chain he held, he reached out his other to hold his daughter's hand. "Here, Lucy... so you'll always have her with you," he slipped the chain into her small hand. I should have given it to you sooner, so you would have had something of your Mama's, the thought ran through his mind, but he'd been selfish, wanting to keep it for himself, just a little longer.  
  
Head bowing, she looked down at the treasure in her hand. To her child's mind, it was very pretty... all shiny and golden. Peering carefully, she found a thin chain with a pretty oval pendant engraved with a simple cross. "Was this Mama's?" her eyes were wide with wonder.  
  
Yes... he had given it to Genevieve on their first wedding anniversary. "Yes cara mia. She wore it all the time. Said it reminded her of all the love she had, and all the joy in her life. Here, let me show you..." he bent to release the hidden catch, and the locket sprang open. Inside, there was a faded colour photo of himself with Genevieve. The inscription read simply:  
_ ~ Genevieve, My Beloved  
To Remember Our 1st Anniversary, Always  
Love, Fabian ~_  
  
"Oh..." lips trembling and eyes wide, the little girl reached up a single chubby finger to touch her mother's face. "Mama?"  
  
"Yes," he hugged her closer.  
  
"She's so pretty."  
  
"Yes," he choked on the tears.  
  
"Thank you, Papa."  
  
They sat up on their rooftop, holding tightly to each other and gazing up at the brilliant night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Northwestern Europe_  
  
"G'nite Rena," he enthused as he dutifully smacked a kiss on her cheek. Smiling, his mother lifted the already sleeping baby girl into her arms, and carried her off to her crib. Stefan remained to tuck his son in.  
  
"Zechs... I have to go away on another trip in a few days."  
  
"Again?" the word almost came out as a whine, but an idea came to the boy as he squirmed more comfortably into his covers. Maybe... "Do I get to go this time?" The little boy's eyes brightened at the prospect.  
  
"No, not this time," Stefan smiled, his eyes crinkling. "You have school young man, but your Mama will be coming with me. It's very important, you understand, to help other people stop fighting."  
  
"I know, Papa. You have to go help the angry people. Don't worry Papa - I'll be good and do my homework, and take care of Rena!"  
  
"Ah Zechs... I know you're a good boy and that you love your sister, but Relena will be coming with us too. She's too little to be without Mama, you understand."  
  
"I understand Papa," the boy nodded solemnly, but he was downcast and his face sad. He'd be left all alone; both his Mama and Papa would be gone, and baby Rena too.  
  
"I'm sorry Zechs, but I promise we'll come back as soon as everything's settled. Okay?"  
  
Again, a blond head bobbed. The curls weren't as evident now, nearly gone, but still-chubby fingers reached out toward his father for a comforting hug. "I know, Papa... you're going to save the good people and make the angry people happy again. When I become big, Papa, I'm gonna be just like you!"  
  
All of a sudden, the little boy found himself enveloped in his father's fierce embrace. "Ah Zechs. that's a wonderful dream," his father loosened his grip a little to gaze down at his precious son, his eyes intense. "But you must remember... don't be what I am simply because I am your Papa. You must be true to yourself," Stefan paused a moment to smile at the cliché, his throat thick with emotion, before continuing, "And you must do what your heart tells you to do. Remember that, my son."  
  
He didn't know what his Papa meant, but knew that it must be serious from the sound of his voice. Seeing the confusion in the bright blue eyes staring back into his own, Stefan relaxed and smiled, "I know you don't understand yet Zechs, but someday you will, and when that day comes, I want you to remember what I said."  
  
"I will, Papa, I promise. But, Papa?"  
  
"What is it Zechs?"  
  
"You will come back, won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will. And Mama and Rena too... after all, how would we get along without our sunshine boy?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
This seemed to satisfy Zechs for the little boy settled himself and hugged his father with all the might his little body could manage. After a long moment, Stefan released his son from their tight embrace, and bent to tuck him in, mussing the boy's hair before standing to go. As he turned, he saw Ilyse standing in the doorway, and another smile lit his face. At the door, they both paused to say goodnight to their baby boy. "Goodnight Zechs. Don't let the bed bugs bite," they completed their nightly ritual.  
  
"G'nite Mama. G'nite Papa," came the sleepy reply.  
  
Smiling, they turned off the light, and gently closed the door before continuing quietly on to their own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Somewhere off the Coast of the Mediterranean_  
  
Morning had come far too soon. When she awoke, the sun was already shining through the curtains of her room at the Cordivari's. Sitting up with a start, the little dark-haired girl's eyes opened wide. Had she missed her Papa? Had he left already without saying goodbye to her? She scrambled off the bed, down the stairs, and came running, breathless, into the little kitchen at the back.  
  
"Papa!" she barreled head-first into her father sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ah, cara... you didn't think I'd leave you without saying goodbye first?"  
  
She ducked her head sheepishly, blue-black hair swinging.  
  
"Come here, Angel." As she scrambled into his lap, he enfolded her in a comforting embrace, resting his chin gently on the top of her head. "You know I love you, don't you Lucy?"  
  
"Yes, Papa." She was silent for a long moment. "But I'll miss you." She screwed up her face, trying not to cry.  
  
"And I'll miss you, my special girl." On a sudden inspiration, he reached into the breast pocket of his uniform and took out a tiny, carefully preserved photo. "Here, cara mia, for you. You must promise to take very good care of it - it's very special you see."  
  
Peering at the tiny picture, her expression changed from curiosity to wonder. "Is that me, Papa?" she squeaked. The faded photograph was of her Mama and Papa, just like in her locket's photo, but here, her Mama was holding a little bundle in her arms.  
  
"Yes, cara. So, you see, we'll always be together... all three of us."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Papa!" her voice was breathless with childish wonder. "I promise I'll take good care of it!"  
  
He smiled, gentle eyes softening even more. Seeing his precious girl so happy, it was worth parting with the old photo. She needs it more than I do... I'll be alright.  
  
Soon it was time for him to go, and after sharing a last hug and kiss with his baby girl, Fabian Noin set off down the road. He'd walk to meet his garrison; that way he'd be able to take a long last look at his little girl. It'd be weeks at the very least before he'd see her again; months if what his gut was telling him turned out to be right.  
  
Standing with Bianca and Eduardo on the front step, Lucy watched as her Papa strode down the lane, as he had so many times before, stopping to wave one last time at the little wooden gate. As he disappeared down the cobblestone road, she ran to the gate, waving madly and calling out, "Goodbye Papa! Come back safe!"  
  
Her last sight was of him turning in the golden sunlight, and smiling his gentle smile, in lips and eyes, as he waved one last time. "Arrivederci, cara mia (Farewell, my dear). Sempre rimembrare, mia Lucy Angelo (Always remember, my Lucy Angel)... soltanto sorrideres (only smiles)," the words floated back to her and she heard them as if in a dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Northwestern Europe_  
  
He stood at the bottom of the stairs, bravely trying not to cry. He wanted to demand to know why he couldn't go too, but they'd already been over it many times... and he was grown-up now, almost six, far too old to cry. They would miss his sixth birthday. Of course, they'd promised to make it up to him with the biggest chocolate cake ever when they came back... still, it wouldn't be the same. He'd never celebrated a birthday without his parents before... and baby Rena, what would he do without her?  
  
Their hearts broke as they watched him valiantly holding back the tears pooling in his bright blue eyes. Tears filled their own eyes, and Ilyse bent down beside her darling son. "You be careful now, Zechs. I don't want to come home only to find that you've hurt yourself. Remember to listen to Pagan... he knows what's best." With that, she gave him one last kiss on the cheek, practically sobbing, "I love you, my darling boy, and I would take you with us if I could."  
  
At an age when kisses and loving words from his mother were still comforting and welcome, Zechs almost started to sob himself. "I love you too Mama!" he cried, flinging his little arms around her neck.  
  
Thankfully, his father came to the rescue, holding baby Rena. "Ahh, there's my brave boy. I'm sorry Zechs, but you know we have to go... this time it's too important to delay, and you mustn't miss any school. You know why," he added at Zechs' half-scowl. "But you're a brave and good boy, and I know you'll be alright. We'll call you as soon as you get home from school, okay?" He ruffled his son's unruly blond hair affectionately, trying to convey everything he was feeling.  
  
"I know Papa... I'll be good Mama. And I'll miss you too Rena." Not knowing what was going on and still sleepy after her breakfast, Rena only gurgled happily back at him. Their luggage was already loaded, so he could only watch as his mother stepped into the car, his father handing Rena to her before walking around to the driver's side. With a last wave, they were off, leaving him standing alone with Pagan.  
  
They stood in silence for long moments, looking after the car as it disappeared around a bend and beyond. At last, Pagan spoke, "Come, young master, you must be getting ready to go to school."  
  
I love you Mama, Papa, Rena... come home soon. With a last look at the deserted road, Zechs Merquise turned and walked back into the emptied house. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
_That's all for now. Not sure whether this is staying up or not... or if I do decide to keep it, there may be changes (maybe the title, character names, etc.) Still, I'd like to know what you all thought of this first bit, so please review! And if you want more info on this story, feel free to visit my profile page.  
  
Faradayne : )_


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2, Our Dance Begins

_Author's Notes:_

_Gomen nasai… very sorry minna!! Yes, I know it's been awhile, but here it is at last – chapter 2! However, I must warn you that this is not an all kawaii-ness and fluff chapter, and the story won't be either, although I thoroughly approve of both those things and will have huge doses of them now and again. Enough blabber from me though… read on!_

_Just a couple reminders for ease of reading:_

_ … indicates thoughts_

_ ~~~~~ indicates change in scene/location_

_ ***** indicates change in perspective (POV)_

_And once again, sorry for any phrases in other languages which I have misused._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or anything else from GW... but, everything else is mine!_

**Best Friends : )**

PART ONE

Chapter 2: Our Dance Begins

_Somewhere Outside The Vrede, __Central Europe___

Fabian Noin turned over, trying to relax. He needed the rest, but couldn't seem to fall asleep. Although the carrier had transported their troops as far as Graz, it had been needed to return to Verona to convey more waiting troops. As a result they had had to trek the rest of the way to The Vrede. They had been lucky to be transported as far into Austria as they had been; troops following later would likely have an even longer journey on foot. Still, the way had been long and though the fighting might not happen at all, it could also start at any time so he needed to catch any rest that he could while he still could. Yet, now camped outside The Vrede with a potential battle looming, he found that he couldn't sleep. He wished for his photo and the comfort that it had brought him on so many campaigns, but consoled himself with the fact that it was bringing comfort to his little girl. Gazing up at the stars, he wondered what she was doing at this very moment. Was she thinking of him? In all his years as a soldier, there had never been a conflict so important. Whether they ended up fighting a bitter battle or simply making a symbolic stand, it would determine the fate of the world as they knew it and he was grateful to be a part of it… but it would also be more dangerous than any other campaign he had ever been on. Or perhaps that was just his overactive imagination at work. It was not as if he didn't realize the danger he could be facing every time he was called to keep the peace Each time he left, he thought about the possibility that he might not return to see his baby girl again. But soldiering earned decent pay, keeping food on their table and the two of them in the little house that he'd built for his sweet Genevieve… and it was all that he knew. Turning over yet again, pushed the thoughts from his mind for the umpteenth time – what was done was done, and there was nothing to do about it now. But perhaps, when he returned this time, he would consider resigning his commission – he'd figure something out, if only for his Lucy. Coming to a conclusion at last, Fabian fell into a light, troubled sleep.

********

_Vienna__, __Central Europe___

It was cold out, the morning chill and grey with the dawn light. Wrapping her shawl more closely around herself, Elisandra Wheaton continued to walk the silent streets of her neighbourhood. As she watched her breath steam the air, she choked back a bitter sob. It wasn't fair… everything here reminded her of him. She quickened her steps, hurrying to get somewhere, anywhere, so long as it wasn't filled with memories of him.

It had been two weeks now, since the accident, and every night since she'd found herself unable to sleep for thinking of him. At last, this morning, she'd succumbed to the need to get of the house, the little house where they'd lived for almost eight years together, before she went mad from the memories – they were everywhere.

********

_Vienna__, __Central Europe___

"Shh…shh baby," Ilyse crooned, cradling the tiny girl in her arms. "It's okay baby. Mama's here." She rocked her daughter softly, trying to calm her, but the girl would have none of it, crying all the harder every time she tried to hand her over to the maid. "Oh, I knew it was a bad idea to go to that dinner last night!" Ilyse let out, frustrated. They were going to be late soon if they couldn't get Relena to calm down.

But the girl was being unusually obstinate today, considerably unlike her usual sweet-tempered baby self. She hadn't liked being left alone the night before, with both her parents and Zechs gone, and only a stranger watching over her. She cried harder.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the social bit… after all, we did attend the formal dinner last night. Perhaps Relena will have calmed down by the time the real conference starts," Stefan suggested.

"No, Stefan," Ilyse smiled at her husband for his thoughtfulness and selflessness. "You need to be there – who knows what notion the other representatives will get into their minds if you don't show up for the rounds of customary chit-chat. Besides, you know this is when you'll best be able to feel out where everyone's leaning. This peace is going to need all the support it can get if it's to survive. And we must make it last."

"Then I'll go first, and you can come later," he tried again.

"No… I won't be able to go into the conference chamber with you, so if I go later, I won't be able to support you." She paused, eyes lightening with love, "Which _is_ the reason why I'm here after all." She smiled again, looking down at Relena tenderly, "We'll just have to bring Baby with us." Bouncing the girl gently, Ilyse asked her, "Well, what do you think of that, my dear?" For the first time in 2 hours, the baby girl stopped crying, giving a happy gurgle.

Stefan laughed, eyes crinkling with genuine humour, "Methinks we have our answer!"

********

_Somewhere Outside The Vrede, __Central Europe___

He was feeling tense. Today was the day that the peace conference would officially begin, and standing guard around The Vrede, Fabian couldn't help but feel on edge. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he'd had since he'd woken up at dawn this morning, and it was making him jumpy.

********

_Near The Vrede, __Central Europe___

She'd been walking for awhile now, how long she didn't know, but she supposed it must have been for quite some time since the sun had long since risen, and the streets were bustling with people.

At last, Elisandra found herself at the bottom of the steps leading up to The Vrede. She didn't know how she'd ended up here… somehow her feet had brought her here, and now, seemingly of their own volition, they carried her on up the stairs. She climbed them slowly, steadily, until she reached the top. For the first time, she noticed that people were beginning to gather all around her, and there appeared to be guards inside the entrance and soldiers all about. It struck her then, what day this must be.

The peace conference? It's beginning… today, the realization was slow in coming to her, as if her mind couldn't quite remember how to function. Oh, how Jarreth would have loved to be here! This desperate thought left her even more forlorn than before. Before his death, he'd been a respected surgeon… and a wonderful man. She couldn't have asked for a better husband – he'd been generous to a fault, and always so concerned about others, yet fully aware of the world around them. This peace conference… he'd been talking about it for months, and he'd wanted to be here, to see this momentous occasion. He'd boldly declared that it would decide the fate of the world as they knew it… and she'd laughed her agreement softly, delighted with his enthusiasm.

She'd never been very interested in the politics of the world… or any politics, at that. But she steeled herself to enter the building; she'd do this… for him.

********

_The Vrede, __Central Europe___

"Isn't she darling!" another matron cooed for the umpteenth time.

"Simply adorable!"

"Absolutely gorgeous!"

"Utterly charming!"

"Wholly enchanting!"

"Entirely delightful!"

"And altogether, wonderful!"

A flock of surrounding matrons and diplomats' wives chorused together, not to be outdone. They were all truly captivated by Relena, with her head of silky honey-blonde hair, her sky-blue eyes, and her sunny smile – each woman endeavoured to capture the baby girl's attention.

Relena, on the other hand, was having the time of her life, being the center of such adoring attention. Her mother smiled down lovingly, as she watched her daughter wave her hands, bubbling and burbling away. At long last, Relena seemed to tire, burbles sandwiched by little baby yawns, and Ilyse shooed the last of the matrons away.

"Alright, I think it's time that she rests," she hinted none too subtly. Turning to Relena, she added, "Sleepy, are we?" The women left reluctantly.

Ilyse hid a smile. "Now, let's go find Daddy, shall we dear?"

********

_The Vrede, __Central Europe___

Elisandra approached the wide, oversized double-doors and the two pairs of soldiers standing guard around it. They gave her an intense look, but left her free to pass through, and so she did, holding her breath as she did so. Inside, there were representatives and leaders in full dress regalia circling the large, domed hall with their wives on their arms. A rich red brocade rope sectioned off an area leading from the entrance, where she supposed that the citizens were allowed to watch from. Ranks of soldiers in varied colours and styles of uniforms stood in uniform rows separated the sections, guarding the diplomats as they circled. She moved toward the marble bench that lined the curved wall of the citizens' area, and sat down to watch the diplomats. She still wasn't sure why she was here – after all, it wasn't as if she would be able to enter the chamber when the conference officially began – she just knew that Jarreth would have wanted to be at the heart of things, no matter that he wouldn't have been able to partake of things. She turned her attention to the richly-clad individuals who would, a short time from now, attempt to make world peace a reality.

She watched for a time, seeing but not really absorbing anything, before her gaze landed upon a woman standing slightly apart, near the curved wall just a bit down and across from where she was. The woman was beautifully dressed in a simple and unassuming, but elegant pale yellow sundress, and her hair was swept loosely back in a matching chignon. The woman herself was gorgeous, stunning – simply put, she could have worn a shapeless sack and she would have looked stylish. Yet it was not the woman's beauty that caught Elisandra's eye, but the child in her arms.

As she looked on, she saw the woman glance up from the baby and smile. Out of the crowds, a tall fair-haired man dressed in an impractical, yet impossibly spotless, white suit strode up toward them, arms outstretched. The baby seemed to sense him, and turned her head, stretching her arms toward him, and he picked her up, lifting her high above his head. Although she couldn't hear it over the noise of the crowd, Elisandra knew the girl laughed, for her entire face was lit up with the most beautiful smile. Unbidden, tears came into her eyes, filling them until she could no longer see the wonderful couple and their baby.

I wish… the longing was strong in her heart, but it was not to be. In the nearly eight years that they had been married, she and Jarreth had never had any children. She had never conceived. For the first few years, they hadn't wanted children yet, wanting to have some time just for themselves. Afterwards, no matter how hard they'd tried, it hadn't happened. And now… now Jarreth was dead. She choked back a sob, wondering not for the first time, whether they were being punished for their selfish desire for those first few years. It was irrational and foolish, but she couldn't help but feel that way.

********

_The Vrede, __Central Europe___

Ilyse looked around for Stefan and saw him on the other side of the hall speaking with two diplomats that she vaguely recognized. From the Netherlands...? Not wanting to disturb him at his work, she moved off to the side, telling Relena teasingly, "Guess Daddy will have to wait. You'll just have to put up with this here Mama for now."

The little girl merely yawned again, closing her eyes and settling down for a nap in her Mama's arms. Smiling, Stefan watched her daughter sleep. It was going to be a long day, and she was glad to have Relena with her. She settled herself to wait, preparing to tackle the other wives who would surely be circling by soon.

Sometime later, after finishing chatting with one of the more pleasant ladies, Ilyse found herself alone once more. She glanced up to see Stefan coming toward her. A genuine smile spread across her lips and her eyes glowed, all fatigue fading away. He came through the surrounding crowd with graceful ease, arms stretching out towards the two of them.

Like magic, Relena woke, and as if sensing her approaching Papa, turned. Upon seeing him, she cooed sleepily, eyes still droopy, and spread her own chubby baby arms out to him.

Reaching them, Stefan laughed and picked up his baby daughter, lifting her high up into the air before bringing her back down to cradle in his arms. "And how are my two best girls?" He tickled Relena's tummy before grinning lovingly at Ilyse, placing a chaste kiss on his wife's lips.

"Oh, you!" Ilyse pretended to swat him, her eyes dancing with love and merriment.

His grin merely widened as he caught her about the waist, drawing her close. The look in his eyes suddenly soft, Stefan uttered quietly, "It's almost time for me to go in. Wish me luck."

Stefan's eyes softened with matching tenderness. "Always." They paused a moment looking at each other, and then he handed Relena back to Ilyse, kissing his daughter's forehead lightly before turning towards the doors where the other diplomats had already begun to gather.

"Stefan?" she called. He turned, two steps from her, and watched as she opened her mouth to say something. But he never found out what that something was, for at that moment, a massive explosion rocked the air all around them. Whirling, they both caught the acrid smell of burning flesh and clouds of black smoke billowing in through the massive hole that had been the north wall only moments before. Stunned, they could do nothing but stare disbelievingly at each other while all around them people began to shriek, hysteria and general panic setting in. Seconds later, a second much closer explosion knocked them, along with a great number of the screaming people, to the smooth marble floor. Despair swept through them even as they collapsed, and then there was nothing but the darkness swiftly enveloping them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Yes, I know… evil cliffhanger. But, you can't deny that it's the perfect place to end a chapter… and such perfectness just called out to me. Anyways, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter (I know it's shorter than the last one) even though there isn't any ZxN action at all. Still, I think it's a very important chapter and the next few chapters will be elaborating on the events set into motion in these 1st couple chapters. If you would like to more about this story, please check out my profile page._

_Also, I'd just like to thank The Highwaywoman, karina, chibi noin, and d e E b a K a, for all their lovely reviews – it was really encouraging. Actually, signing in for the first time in awhile today and seeing a new one was what made me decide to just go for it and post this chapter. Thanks guys!_

_Please take the time to review if you can._

_Thanks,_

_Faradayne :__ )_


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3, Spinning out of Contr...

_Author's Notes:_

_Just a couple reminders for ease of reading:_

_…  indicates thoughts_

_~~~~~~  indicates change in scene/location_

_******  indicates change in perspective (POV) – these tend to overlap_

_Translations for foreign words/phrases are in brackets immediately following.  If there are any questions or if I have left anything out, please feel free to ask me and I will explain at the beginning of the next update.  Once again, if I have misused or mistranslated any of these phrases, I apologize and please let me know._

_Standard Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or anything else from GW... but, everything else is mine!_

**Best Friends  : )**

PART ONE

Chapter 3: Spinning out of Control

_Northwestern Europe___

            Zechs started suddenly, feeling a little pang in his breast, and was almost knocked over with the force of the thrust of Pagan's foil sliding past his own.  He shook his head unconsciously.  What was going on?  What was this feeling in his heart?  Papa, Mama?  Rena?

            "Young Master?  Is something the matter?"  Pagan received no response, only a blank stare in return.  "Master Zechs, is something the matter?"

            Zechs continued to stare blankly past Pagan.  He couldn't see anything, hear anything, _feel_ anything beyond the terrible conviction that something was horribly wrong.  He was only five; he had never been so long alone without either of his parents or his baby sister, and this was the most frightening sensation he had ever felt.  All at once, the only thing he wanted was for his parents and his baby sister to be here with him.  Please come back… you promised, Papa.  You promised!  With this thought, he curled up on himself, falling to the hard, polished floor and shaking with the force of violent, soundless sobbing. Though he couldn't say as much, couldn't even define to himself what was happening, he felt as if his world was falling apart, and he didn't know why.

            "Master Zechs?  Zechs?  Zechs!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Somewhere Outside The Vrede, __Central Europe___

            When he finally heard it, his first thought was that his agitation and jittery nerves were finally getting to him, but after a second more the sound became unmistakable.  He realized what it must be even as he craned his neck further to see where it was coming from.  When he spotted the distant shadows, still only smudges on the horizon, but quickly closing in on them, he gave a shout.  Yet, even as he shouted, Fabian Noin knew that it was too late.  His warning had rung out amidst numerous others, but it was too late.  Too horribly late!  In the space of a few terrible seconds that seemed both too long and too short, they all heard the familiar hideous whine of a dropped bomb screeching its descent.  Fabian didn't think that the people inside had heard the shouted warning in time, if they had heard it at all… and he wouldn't be surprised if they had missed the whine of the bomb as well.  Even if they had heard it, being civilians, most likely they wouldn't even recognize it for the danger that it was.  Those people were counting on the soldiers out here to defend them – they thought that they were safe.  They were wrong.  _We_ were wrong.  Despair threatened to set in, sinking ever lower in his belly… failed them…  He believed in the people in that building, that they held the hope for a peaceful future.  He made his decision in an instant, taking off at a dead run for The Vrede's wide double-doors.  I'm sorry Lucy – I meant to come back for always, but I'm doing this for you too.  Perdono a me (Forgive me)!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Somewhere off the Coast of the Mediterranean_

            She froze, her heart pounding in a rapid staccato beat with an intensity and suddenness that were frightening.

            "Lucy?" a stout white-haired woman called, coming out of the kitchen.  Catching sight of the odd look on the face of her temporary ward, the girl she loved as her own granddaughter, the old woman's face creased in a concerned frown.  "Lucy… whatever is the matter, dear heart?"

            The little raven-haired girl didn't seem to hear her, and it wasn't until a moment later when the aging woman reached out her hand to touch the girl's shoulder that she came to herself with a sudden start.

            "Lucy.  Is something wrong?"

            "Oh, Bianca!" the little girl whirled around, burying herself in the woman's body and clutching the folds of the floral patterned dress she wore.  "Something's wrong with Papa!"  She began to sob uncontrollably.

            "Shh…child… there's nothing wrong with your Papa…" the old woman soothed, stroking the little girl's head as she held her close to herself, wondering if she was lying even as she sought to comfort the precious child in her arms.  With the way the political atmosphere had been of late…

            "But something's going to happen… something bad is going to happen…. I know it!"  And then she was beyond speech and beyond comfort.  Her only remaining thought was that something awful was going to happen to her beloved papa – she was certain of it and believed it with all the stubborn defiance of a child.

            Still stroking the girl's sleek black hair, Bianca couldn't help but worry herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Vrede, __Central Europe___

            Elisandra was thrown sideways when the first explosion hit.  The impact sent her flying and she landed badly on her left ankle.  In the aftermath, her mind continued to reel, but she wasn't given much time before the second explosion hit some distance away, shocking her back into awareness.  Lifting one hand to her head, she looked around for the family.  Panic began to set in when she couldn't find them, couldn't see the baby.  Everywhere, people were moaning and screaming, pushing and shoving aimlessly in their mad frenzy to escape.  The hall was a jumble of confusion and Elisandra weakly pushed herself to her feet, lurching painfully forward a step before her ankle gave way beneath her.  Gathering what strength she had left in her, she forced herself to rise up again, fighting and pushing her way through the mad throng for what seemed ages, and heading in the direction where she thought she had last seen the family.  The smoke had long since choked her, clogging her lungs so that she could barely breathe, it hurt so much, and her sense of hearing had been numbed beyond what she would have thought possible.

            At last she pushed past the outer edge of the swirling masses of people, reaching the opposite wall, and saw them all at once.  All three of them were collapsed upon the marble floor, with the fire raging ever closer and ever more uncontrollably, painting everything a lurid orange hue.  Elisandra rushed forward, desperately praying that the child would be alright, that she wouldn't be too late.  Just as she reached forward to scoop the girl up into her arms, a third explosion blasted her into the wall, cracking her head against the smooth, hard marble.  Falling like a sack of stones, she could feel consciousness slipping away from her, blackness closing in, and she made one last despairing plea, railing against the fate they had been wrought, "No!"

********

_The Vrede, __Central Europe___

            He saw at once that the entrance had been blown in on itself by the explosion, collapsed and warped beyond use.  Veering, he headed for the enormous hole that had been blown, by a second explosion, into a section of wall a little ways down from the entrance.  He was vaguely aware of the gunfire all around him as he ran, and a part of him realized that enemy foot troops must have arrived to engage their own defensive troops, but his overriding need was to get the people inside The Vrede to safety.

            After what seemed an eternity, Fabian reached the northern wall and scrambled, slipping and sliding, over the debris.

            He halted just inside the building.  People were rushing everywhere.  Chaos reigned as panicked shouts and screams rang through the air amidst the roar of spreading flames, and the steady staccato of gunfire beat out a rhythmic cadence in a macabre/sickening counterpoint.  All of it together combined into a massive, maelstrom of deafening sound, echoing in the enormous acoustic domed roof that was, amazingly enough, still intact.

            Cursing himself for his moment's hesitation and the time wasted, Fabian set about organizing what remained of the security troops inside the building.  Their commanding officer had been killed in the explosion along with most of the unit.  He made their goal clear: they were to round up as many of the civilians as possible and head for the bomb shelter.  Their mission was to save these people at all costs.  Issuing orders, he sent a pair of sturdy-looking soldiers to find the entrance leading to The Vrede's underground bomb shelter and to assess any damage done.  That done, he worked with the remaining soldiers to try and calm the people.  They had to work quickly – there were too many lives at stake.

            Minutes later, more troops from outside had come to help – Fabian didn't know whether to be alarmed or relieved.  They needed the help, but they also needed gunners outside.  He pushed the worries from his mind, glad to give up the weight of command responsibility to another officer sent inside precisely for the purpose of handling the chaotic situation.  Turning, he caught sight of a small group of people sprawled against the outer curve of the inner wall.  Noting the spreading puddle of blood seeping from beneath the prone bodies, his first thought was that they were dead and he was too late.  Too late!  Too late, again, Genevieve… he grieved silently, mourning the innocent people here and his dead love all over again.  But then, as he turned to go, he thought he saw one of the bodies move, and with hope bounding painfully in his aching heart, Fabian worked his way over to investigate.

********

_The Vrede, __Central Europe___

            She awoke slowly, feeling as if she was swimming, pushing her way in slow motion through a thick, viscous liquid… drowning in the heaviness, the airlessness.  Elisandra drifted down slowly, sinking ever further.  It occurred to her that she ought to be worried.  In fact, she felt as though she ought to be panicking, because she couldn't seem to find her way through no matter how hard she pushed or how far she swam, and now she was… sinking.  Yet, for some odd reason, she found that she couldn't seem to work up the energy for it – she was too… relaxed, unperturbed.  This thought brought realization and with that came a wave of genuine panic, so intense that she came to full consciousness on a desperate gasp of air.

            Where am I?  Why is it so dark? her mind filled with very real panic, uncontrollable now that it had been unleashed.  It felt like a passing of ages before she could calm herself to a somewhat reasonable state of mind.  When she had, she realized that her eyes were closed – and she anxiously hoped that that was the only reason for the darkness.  Slowly, Elisandra slid her eyes open… and was blinded with the glaring brightness.  Dark spots danced everywhere in her vision, swirling, swirling, swirling...  She fought the intense urge to shut her eyes against the pain and dizziness, knowing instinctively that there was something that she was supposed to have done, something that she was supposed to be doing.  She couldn't seem to make any sense out of what she was seeing… only a dizzying design of light and dark, and no sound at all, as if she was locked in a soundless maze with no way out.  At that thought, the fear resurged, and she struggled against the rising panic, wrestling it as if it were some kind of mad beast.

            As her vision and hearing finally cleared, it took a moment for the sights and sounds to form into recognizable patterns.  And as they did, she jerked her head abruptly in sudden, swift realization, The baby!  The pain coursed through her, and she would have cried out had she been able to find her voice.  Still, the thought of the beautiful baby girl prodded her, and frantically, Elisandra tried to push herself upright, but found her arms had somehow turned to jelly.  Suddenly, there was something holding her, binding her, and she twisted every which way, attempting to wrestle free, but whatever it was, she was held tight and weakened as she was, she soon tired.  Lying subdued at last, at length, Elisandra made sense of the noise in her ear.  Comprehension dawned and she turned into the arms of the man who was holding her and speaking kindly so as not to frighten her more.  He was a soldier, his uniform tattered and his face caked with soot and other things she couldn't – wouldn't – name, but he was a welcome sight… one of their own.

********

_The Vrede, __Central Europe___

            He came to a halt, kneeling before the prone body.  A woman – she made as if to sit up, collapsing heavily.  Instantly his arms were about her, trying to relax her so that she wouldn't hurt herself.  From the looks of it, she'd been caught by at least one of the explosions.  Her hair was extremely singed, giving off a bitter stench similar to that of burnt flesh and leaving its natural colour indeterminate.  As for whether it had originally been that short… well.  At least she didn't seem to be too badly hurt physically.  However, she didn't seem to know where she was or who he was, for she struggled against him, until at last she gave up, unable to keep up the effort in her weakened state.  He cradled her carefully but firmly, trying to sooth her with soft sounds, muttering the most comforting phrases he could think of.  "Shh… you're safe.  I'm a friend.  I'm here to help you," and other similar twaddle that he doubted she was lucid enough to understand, spilled from Fabian's lips.

            Eventually though, she seemed to regain her bearings.  Recognizing him as friend and not foe, she turned into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder.  He continued to speak in a soothing voice, but the message was much more urgent, "Alright.  Listen to me… we have to get you out of here.  Do you understand me?  It's too dangerous for you to stay here and we're going to have to get you down to the bomb shelter."  He paused, waiting for a response.  All he got was a mewling sound.  He tried again, speaking more carefully, "We have to go.  I need you to stand.  Do you understand me?"  She mewed again, but this time, he thought that she might be trying to speak, and so leaned his head further down, trying to catch her words.

            "Baby… the baby…"

            A baby?  Startled, he whirled about, eyes scanning the area rapidly, and, seeing a small figure half-buried beneath one of the bodies slumped nearby, he cursed himself, How could I have the missed the baby?!  Fabian turned back to the woman, "I need you to stay still… I've found the baby, but I need to check on it.  To do that, I'll need you to stay right here.  Okay?  Can you do that for me?"  When she nodded her head shakily, he carefully released her, wary of dropping her in his haste.  Getting to his feet, he dashed the few steps over to the baby, who was shielded within the arms of the woman lying eerily still over it. He turned the woman over as gently as he could and reached for the baby… a girl.  A sudden groan and shift of movement to his right startled Fabian out of his reverie.

********

_The Vrede, __Central Europe___

            Stefan came awake to an intense pain burning its way through his body.  There was no room in his mind for groggy thoughts or a slow adjustment, only pain such as he had never felt before.  Push past it… he forced himself, trying to force himself to move.  After what seemed an eternity, one eye slowly opened, then the other.  Taking a deep breath, Stefan braced himself mentally before attempting to do the same with his hands.  He collapsed, arms buckling as twin trails of liquid fire raced shooting through his palms, and let out a heartfelt groan.  He grimaced.  Was that his voice?  That ragged and breathless sound, hardly above a whisper?  Giving a mental shake of his head, he got his mind back on track.  Where were Ilyse and Relena?  Bracing himself, Stefan lifted his head to look around.

            The acrid smoke burned into his eyes along with the bright glare of intense flames all around.  For an instant, he couldn't see anything but the orange glow of fire, a vivid living nightmare filling his vision and his mind so completely that in that split second, there was nothing else, simply bright, flickering horror.  And then it passed, and the moment was gone, his vision clearing and his mind re-orienting itself.  But reality was not much better than the nightmarish creations of his imagination:  Reality was his wife and daughter sprawled deathly still, only a few feet from his own position.  Reality was the sounds everywhere of the wounded as they lay dying in pools of their own blood and the scramble of the desperate as they searched for an escape.  And reality was their failure to stop the outbreak of war, as evidenced by the roar of engines as fighter jets passed overhead and the whine of the bombs dropped as they did so, underscored with deadly explosions and the repetitive _ratt__ tatt tatt of artillery firing.  Stefan cringed inside, fading a little.  Is there no hope at all? he wondered.  Yet, despite everything, Stefan couldn't help the tiny hope that continued to flutter inside of him, refusing to be extinguished, and so he clung to it with all the strength remaining to him… the strength of a desperate man at the end of his line._

            That hope seemed to be justified when he focused upon the presence of a man in soldier's uniform who crouched, half-turned to face Stefan, beside Ilyse's fallen and still body.  The man, who Stefan guessed he must be one of the Hoan soldiers from the colours of the tattered uniform, seemed startled to see him, and despite, or perhaps, in spite of everything, another wry smile twisted the diplomat's lips, So now I know what death warmed over feels like, and he knows what it looks like.  Just then, he saw Ilyse's hand twitch slightly, and it pulled him out of his sick humour.  Could it be?

            "Ilyse?" he whispered, the tiny ember of hope flaring to new life in his aching breast.

* * *

  
_Hai__, hai… I'm back and it hasn't taken me months this time!  But yes, another cliffhanger – I find these really fun (as both a reader & a writer), but completely understand your frustration and will work hard to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  The good news is that presently, I am somehow in a good writing mood.  However, as I have explained in my profile, I am unhappy with much of what I have written, and much revamping is  required.  Of course, it helps that I am no longer so busy that I don't even have the time to think about this story, much less write anything of it!_

_Looking forward to seeing you guys again soon and a great big thanks to all who have reviewed!  But rest assured Highwaywoman, that although I love reviews and they are inspiring, I will not stop writing just because I don't "get very many of them."  This is already the most reviews I've ever gotten, so I'm ecstatic and every new one is a nice bonus._

_Faradayne__  :__ )_

_P.S.  If you're interested, _vrede_ means "peace" in Dutch, and  hoan _means "peace preservation" in Japanese.__


End file.
